Nanami Watabe
Nanami Watabe is considered a popular MikuMikuDance (MMD) model maker known for popularizing the creation of UTAU models and being a fan of UTAUloid Momo Momone. Momo has been the character Nanami shows favor for when it comes to model upgrading. There appears to be several versions of Momo including a PMX update. Nanami's model creation consist of Metasequoia for base and clothing, LightWave9.6, and then PMD Editor to add the textures. Nanami has four known sites, a blog, model distribution site, a stage distribution site, and another model distribution site (which was preferably meant for Japanese only, it was later closed after it became too known). Nanami states not to answer about the inquiries of the language other than Japanese, as English language is difficult. And is also known to usually (not always) reject emails or replies that are in any other language, that being specifically English. History Nanami use to have models available for download on the main blog, this changed after distributing stopped due to rules being broken by various users. The situation on how the models were being handled escalated in early in 2010 causing Nanami to attempt methods such as password access and even IP blocking various countries, to eventually ceasing distribution on July 1, 2010 for non-Japanese. Gradually Nanami removed the IP block and allowed models to be download from a separate site; the models retained password access and at times had two in order to be obtained for use. Nanami discourages users from revealing the hint on how to access any of the models. The MMD model Yufu Sekka is constantly mistaken as a direct Nanami creation due to its similar styling. The model was actually created by Dejaneiro (deja). Model Policy *'Follow the rules and guidelines of the readme.txt' *Model data can be used only by the MikuMikuDance software *'Do not redistribute model data' **No redistribution of current models may be done **No modification to current models may be done **No parts or textures of current models may be used *Permission of modification for personal use must be granted by creator. **However, newer policy states not to ask, this is likely aimed at non-Japanese. *No sharing or revealing of passwords, extract passes or hints. *Models are not to be for commercial use. *Models are not to be used for videos with scenes of violence, sexual material or slander. Models |-| UTAU = *Momo Momone (Nanami) *Teto Kasane (Nanami) *Teto Kasane China (Nanami) *Teto Kasane Swimsuit (Nanami) *Teto Kasane Kimono (Nanami) *Uta Utane (Nanami) *Uta Utane Cyber (Nanami) *Uta Utane One Piece (Nanami) *Oto Utane (Nanami) *Hikari Shirakane (Nanami) *Hiyori Shirakane (Nanami) *Inuhebi (Nanami) *Luna Amane (Nanami) *Mako Nagone (Nanami) *Yowa Shion (Nanami) *Ritsu Namine (Nanami) |-| Vocaloid = *GUMI (Nanami) *Luka Megurine (Nanami) *Rin Kagamine (Nanami) *Miku Hatsune (Nanami) *Miku Hatsune Swimwear (Nanami) *kokone (Nanami) |-| Original / Other = *Momoe Momone (Nanami) *Sumomo Momone (Nanami) *Momo Momose (Nanami) *Nanasi Red (Nanami) *Nanasi Nurse Green (Nanami) *Nanasi Nurse Gold (Nanami) *Kiki Raiku (Nanami) *Nana Macne (Nanami) |-| Touhou Project = *Yukari Yakumo (Nanami) *Yukari Yakumo Swimwear (Nanami) * Patchouli Knowledge (Nanami) |-| Kantai Collection = *Samidare (Nanami) *Suzukaze (Nanami) Category:Creates models from scratch